Mesh and Lace
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: You want me to wear what?" Gwen has an idea to spice up Kevin's birthday. Too bad it involves Lolita!Ben Bevin rated for mentions of sex.


OMG

OMG!! I so totally found lyke the best pairing in Ben 10 ever!! So here's to Kevin, who the sexiest flamer ever, and Ben (You know you all secretly wanna see him in a dress!!)

Here we gooooo!!

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Ben Tennyson was many things. Gay, slim, slightly curvy…yes. A girl? Not quite.

"You want me to wear what?" he deadpanned, staring blankly at his cousin.

"Oh come on Ben, you know you wanna. And besides you owe it to Kevin for forgetting to get him something for his birthday." Gwen taunted.

"Who says I didn't get him anything. I got him _something_, alright." He said suggestively.

She crinkled her nose, that particular train of thought wasn't all too appealing to her.

"But this would make it so much better." She hinted.

"Nope, not gonna." Well, that was blunt.

"It'll freak out Cash and J.T." She sing songed.

"I'm in."

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

One hour later and Ben was all dolled up, literally.

But then again, that was the idea. Gwen had decided that Lolita would be the best choice to go with, leaving Ben looking like a gothic doll.

It wasn't so bad, he decided. The lace was kinda kinky.

He twirled around, making the skirt swish around his hips.

The dress was quite elaborate. The over dress was a black corset with four spikes of black material flaring out to rest on his underskirt and long tight sleeves that flares out at the end like Morticia's. The second layer was a frilly dark purplish dress with ouffed sleeves that somehow went over the other sleeves. Underneath were many lacy white petticoats. The whole thing went to mid thigh in front and to the backs of his knees behind. He wore shiny black Mary Jane's over white garter stockings that ended just before the bottom of the skirt. He had even word a long chestnut wig with a large purple ribbon tying part of it back like Sailor Venus'. He topped it all off with black eyeliner to make his normally bright green eyes seem poisonously sexy and a dark purple lipstick to accentuate his voluptuous lips. He even had skimpy lace panties on.

Kevin was gonna love this.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

All Kevin Levin wanted for his birthday was to spend sometime with his two friends and then get Ben alone for the rest of the day…and possibly most of tomorrow.

But he hadn't seen either Ben or Gwen all day.

Suddenly he was startled out of thought by a knock on his door.

He opened it to reveal the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was drop dead gorgeous! There was just one problem, he had seen those eyes before.

"Ok weird. You look like my boyfriend." He said as he started to close the door.

But the girl stopped him.

Then she did the most surprising thing ever.

In a voice too low to belong to a female she said.

"That's because I am, dork."

Kevin just stared open mouthed at Ben.

"So we goin out or not?"

Kevin just shut his mouth and let him lead the way.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Cash was just minding his own business, hanging with J.T. at the smoothie place, when in walks Kevin Levin.

With a girl!

Now being the considerate person he is, he was worried for Ben's poor heart. (More like he wanted the girl to ditch the loser, she was fine!)

"Hey Levin! Who's the broad?" He shouted jeeringly, "Thought you were with Tennyson?"

The girl just rolled her eyes and sauntered up to him. She smiled sexily and said in a surprisingly masculine voice.

"Who do you think _I_ am, Cash."

He was too stunned to say anything as Ben walked away from him, swaying his hips as he went.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Later that night, when the dress was scattered all over the floor and their naked bodied were entwined, Kevin put his hand to Ben's soft, sleeping face and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks for the gift Benji." He whispered against his soft brown hair.

As he fell asleep, holding the smaller boy in his arms, he could have sworn he heard him say,

"Get used to it."


End file.
